MCL: The Sirens Song
by Positivesnail
Summary: For AmutoxZuuki on MCL! A short three chaptered story about Kentin and her Candy in a Siren/Navy AU
1. Chapter 1

The storm was coming. Everyone could see that much. The clouds were thick and heavy with rain and the waves were rockier than usual. Horrible timing for the lone ship that was out at sea at this very moment. One of the crew members stood alone on the deck watching the rain beginning to come down. He was an average height, with brunet hair. He stood there in silence for minutes straight unaware of the curious eyes that watched him below the water…

Maryanne floated gently in the sea's water. Carefully hidden out of view from the sailor's perspective. She watched carefully as the ship took on the waves. The clouds had been growing closer together and progressively darkening. This is going to be a big storm, she thought, these people are fools for staying out in such conditions. Pushing her wet auburn hair behind her ear she squinted at the ship even more, only to see a lone figure standing on the deck, causing Maryanne to scoff. That must be the biggest fool of 'em all...staying out in the open like that. She felt a smile creep upon her lips as she watched him, this perhaps would be her easiest kill yet. Smiling to herself, Maryanne dove back under the oceans rocky surface into the safe depths of the sea.

It's true, Maryanne wasn't human, no not in the slightest. She was a glorious creature of the sea known infamously as the 'Siren'. All around the world her kind was called many different things and even legends were created on behalf of her race, some good and some bad. The reason her folk were still legends were due to the fact that whoever saw her kind never made it out alive, and those who miraculously did were laughed upon back on the shore. Who would ever believe such a race existed just beneath the humans noses without them finding out? It was a great ruse that the Sirens had going for them, and because of that, they were able to live at peace with the world, happily unknown to the humans ever curious eye.

Tonight however was different, the storm was coming, and that usually meant no people to drown for awhile. This was her lucky night, tonight Maryanne would drown the mysterious sailor without a care in the world. The thunder rumbled as the storm grew nearer and nearer, all Maryanne had to do was wait…

The man propped his elbows up against the railing and looked off at the vast expanse of the sea before blinking his emerald eyes in amazement. The sea was a beautiful and dangerous place and the man knew this, he knew coming out here could be fatal, and by the sound of that thunder, he worried that it might be. He had just recently graduated from the military and chosen to continue in the field by joining the Navy. This was his first real expedition and he couldn't help but be nervous. Just a few years ago he was deemed as one of the weakest boys at his school. He let out a sigh, it truly was a miracle how much he had changed, the military camp had changed him for the better. It inspired him and he was glad to have become a new person.

The thunder roared again, closer this time, and the man stared off uncaringly. Rain began to fall slightly, picking up speed quickly turning from a sprinkle to a full on downpour. The ocean's waves began hurdling at the ship with unbridled rage and the man clutched on to the railing quickly shouting out words that were probably best left unheard. Fear clung to the man but he knew calling out would do nothing, the rest of the crew was down below and the captain was nowhere nearby to see what was going on. Besides the captain more than likely had his own problems at hand currently. The ship rocked as lightning crackled above, the man cursed again before trying to think of ways to get from the railing to the door in enough time without slipping or even worse, falling off of the ship.

Rain was coming down so fast and so hard that the navy seal couldn't see anything more than five feet in front of him. He was scared for the first time in years, the man felt fear that struck him right to the core. He had to remain calm, keep his wits about him if he wanted to get inside. The ship steadied slightly and he took his chance, it was now or never. He took a step and steadied himself before completely letting go of the railing and bolting for the door as fast as he could carry himself. The run was quick and took only a second or two, but to him it felt like forever. As he went to grab the door handle lightning struck directly beside the man causing him to jump back and slip. He let out a piercing scream as another wave crashed into the boat sending him sliding right off of the ship and into the water. He held his breath and tried desperately to stay afloat but the ocean was strong and furious and it was beating him in every way possible.

After trying and trying the man finally let himself sink down, exhausted from the fight that he had been doing. He closed his eyes and everything began to go black, and in his numbing state he swore he felt someone drag him further under…..


	2. Chapter 2

The Siren watched as the man ran to the door, she watched him slip and she watched him fall into her waters. _Not yet,_ she told herself, _wait for him to tire himself out, that way he won't put up a fight with you._ So Maryanne waited, and waited watching as the mysterious person slowly gave way. She watched as he began to sink under the water and she saw his eyes close. It was now her time to shine, she swam after him and grabbed him, beginning to drag him further down to ensure he would never survive. Glancing at him she stopped and froze, his face was frozen in a state of complete and utter peace and she paused, really looking at him.

He was handsome, there was no denying that, his hair floating peacefully around him as his sun-kissed tan skin glowed in the water. Maryanne traced her hand over his and felt the callouses, he was a hard worker and he was dying. Without thinking, fighting every natural instinct in her body she swam him up to the surface and held onto him while searching. Perhaps something else had fallen off the ship, something she could lay him on so he could float. She had to act fast and she knew it, he didn't have much time left, the water was already in his lungs. She swam near the ship just as one of the crews barrels full of god knows what tipped over the railing and came crashing down. Perfect. The siren swam as fast as she could and pushed the man on the barrel to the best of her ability, she leaned in and checked his breath. He wasn't breathing. No. She had to act faster.

Maryanne began pumping her hands on his chest, giving him what she assumed was CPR. A long time ago when she was younger she saw humans do this when one of their kin fell overboard and was rescued. She just hoped she was doing it correctly. She pressed harder, but to no avail. She sucked in her teeth and considered her options carefully, she could let him die or she could save him. She had no reason to save him, yet something in her called to her and told her she needed to save him, and so she did. Quickly pressing her lips against his she forced air into his lungs while pumping. Seconds went by. 10 seconds. Nothing. She tried again. 20 seconds. Nothing at all. Once more she forced air into his lungs. 30 seconds. A cough. The man coughed harder and water sputtered out of his mouth. He began to breathe normally, his eyes never opening.

He was still out cold Maryanne deducted, she moved his body so he could gently rest on the barrel without her supporting him. The storm raged on and she stayed very close to him and the barrel. _Stupid! God what am I thinking saving a human's life? He should have been left to die...what's going to happen when he wakes up? Then what do I do? I can't just leave him, we're in the middle of nowhere, he'll die for sure then.._ Maryanne shook her head furiously before grabbing onto the barrel and swimming. They wouldn't get far, especially with him knocked out cold like that, but she could at least begin leading him towards shore. It would be a 2 hour swim as it was, and with the added weight it would be doubled. She just hoped he wouldn't wake before they arrived on shore.

Unfortunately that was not the case, about three hours into the swim, just an hour shy of the shoreline, the man began to stir. Maryanne froze again, she had no plan to communicate with him, she just wanted to dump him off on the shorelines before fleeing back into her home land. The man groaned before slowly lifting his head, she stopped swimming and held her breath, she was on the other side of the barrel and there was a chance that he might not see her. She listened closely.  
"Huh...what..what happened? Hello? Is anyone there?" The man horsely whispered. She kept quiet for a long moment before barely whispering out,  
"You fell off your ship in a storm.." Her voice was quieter then she remembered. The water splashed on the other side.

"Who are you? Did you fall off the ship as well?"

"No"

"Did you fall off of another ship?"

"No"

"What's your name?"

She fell silent, here she was communicating with a human whom she should have killed. He shouldn't be alive right now, he shouldn't be here. Yet here he was, all thanks to her.

"That's not important right now." Maryanne said. They floated there in silence before she began swimming again, pulling the barrel with her, "I'm taking you to the shore, to safety."

"Wouldn't you come with me?" He asked, no answer. "I mean shouldn't you come too since we're both lost at sea?"

"I'm not lost, the sea is my home."

There was more silence, the Siren just wished that this would be over sooner than later. _At least I don't have to look at him_ , she thought.

"My names Kentin, I'm 19 and I'm a Navy Seal." The man stated, breaking the silence. "This was my first real expedition, we were going into our enemy's territory to find out information...or something. I'm not at a high enough level to know the specifics."

A water soldier, how unique. She kept on swimming, her mind racing with thoughts, with questions. There was so much she wanted to ask him and to understand, so much she wanted to know, but she didn't know what to say, where to even begin.

"Are you even real? Or have I been out for so long that my brain is imagining a barrel talking to me?" Kentin asked with a hint of dry humor in his voice. Maryanne, surprisingly enough, let out a laugh. Her laugh was wholesome and kind, sounding like bells.

"I'm real enough, don't worry about that."

She didn't know for sure but she liked to believe that Kentin was smiling on the other end of the barrel.

The rest of the ride was rather calm, and fairly short, once the shore was within 50 feet of them, Kentin let go of the barrel and pushed it away. There was nothing left between Kentin and Maryanne and finally they saw each other up close for the first real time. They just stared at each other for a moment as a blush crept up on Kentins cheeks.

"W-woah I uh...I didn't expect you to be such a beautiful woman…" He trailed off before laughing awkwardly, Maryanne offered a small smile in return.

"Thanks for the compliment"

He grinned at her before he began to swim towards the shore, she followed right next to him until he could feel the ground with his feet. She wouldn't go any further, she couldn't really, even if no one was in sight it wasn't right, the sea was her home. The man walked a little further onto the beach, the sun beginning to peek through the clouds. He turned back around and looked at Maryanne.

"Aren't you coming? We found shore!" He rejoiced, but she shook her head.

"No. The sea is my home."  
He scratched the back of his head, "You're still going on about that? I thought you were joking to calm my nerves." In response she dove underwater, flicking her tail above the water's surface before resurfacing herself. Kentin stared at her his mouth agape. Another awkward silence fell on them, this time Maryanne broke it;

"I belong with the sea, I-..you can go now find food, find your home, you're safe to do so." He nodded and began to walk off with a curt and awkward wave. He stopped a distance aways and looked back.

"Wait!" He called out, "If I come back will I see you again?"

Maryanne's heart fluttered against her will, he wanted to see her again? That's some type of miracle right there. "Yes! I'll be here!" She called out to him. There was another pause before he waved again and ran off into civilization, leaving Maryanne in the ocean alone, however, this time, she didn't feel so lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed and Maryanne hadn't seen Kentin, she was worried he wasn't going to show. She'd been coming dangerously close to the shoreline everyday now, waiting for him to return. It was stupid of course, there was no reason he would return and she knew that. She still kept her hopes up though. She'd give it another day, then another, and another. Still, he did not show. Beginning to lose hope, Maryanne decided it would be best if she showed up just one more time, in hopes that he'd be there.

She swam up to the shoreline of the empty beach and waited, nothing. Hours went by and she calmly waited, losing hope as each minute passed. When all hope was lost she heard someone calling her name. Quickly whipping her head she soon saw the person whom the voice belonged too. She smiled and swam over, it was Kentin. He was actually here and she was beside herself, though she'd never admit it, to him at least. Waving at him, she offered a grin as he stepped knee deep into the water and sat down. Maryanne stared at him silently for a long moment.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to actually come back.." She spoke softly and lightly. The young man laughed gingerly.

"Sorry about that, I went back home and told my mom what happened with the ship and such and she totally freaked! You should have seen her! She wouldn't let me leave the house for awhile, she was super paranoid, even dad was freaked." He motioned along to his story, giving it a very animated and theatrical experience, "Dad even called my captain and demanded to know what was going on and why I had fallen off, the whole thing was a mess!" He sighed, "luckily my job is secure, I didn't lose it, yet. So, what have you been up to since i've been gone?"

"Oh you know...the usual, swimming around." There was no way she'd admit to him that she had been coming here everyday waiting for him, that was too mortifying to admit. Either way her response caused him to laugh.

"What's the ocean like?" He asked.

"It's home, there's never really a dull moment because everyday it's like discovering something new, its a beautiful place too…" Maryanne averted her gaze, "What's land like?"

"Oh it's wonderful! We have shops and walking and well-" He laughed, "There's so much that happens on land I don't even know where to begin. I'd bring you there but um.." Kentin gestured towards her, "you can't exactly walk."  
She smiled lightly and shook her head, "Walking isn't exactly my forte."

They talked for hours about anything and everything, despite all their differences they discovered that they had multiple things in common as well. The sun began to set in the sky, nearing sunset.  
"The waters getting cold…" Kentin began before looking away, "Hey wait! I have an idea! Come lay on the beach with me, no one ever comes here as it is I'm sure you'd be fine."

"Me? Out of the water? Isn't that absurd?" She fought, pausing she sucked in her breath, "Okay fine, I'll do it but not for too long."

Kentin nodded before standing up and stretching, he bent down, "Wrap your arms around my neck." He commanded. Maryanne obliged and he gently lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to the beaches shore line. She was blushing so hard she was worried the water would burn right off of her. He gently laid her down onto the sand before plopping down right next to her on his back. She laid there next to him and stared up at the sky. The sun was setting causing the sky to be painted with rich vibrant hues of orange and red. The air was cool and crisp and she shuddered slightly, despite being cold, her breath was taken from her. This was an exquisite view. It amazed her how she had lived her entire life in the ocean and not once had bothered to see the sun set before. Being her first sunset, the moment felt even more special between her and Kentin. The wind blew again. Instinctively Maryanne rolled onto her side and rested her head onto Kentin's chest. He was silent before he carefully wrapped an arm around her, protecting her from the cool air.

Her face was redder than a rose as she nestled closer to him, her heart pounding in her ears. What was this feeling? She was so nervous and so content she didn't understand how she felt in the slightest and that worried her in some ways.

"Hey...Kentin?" She murmured softly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Hmm?"

"Is...is your heart beating fast too?"

Silence.

"Yeah" He chuckled before pulling her even closer. Maryanne swore her heart skipped a beat in her chest. The sun set as the two of them laid there in a comfortable silence. There was nothing to say between them, it was as if everything had already been magically said. It was a feeling of complete and utter bliss and Maryanne found herself closing her eyes drifting off into a pleasant sleep…

The waves lapped at her tail as the sun begin to rise, she sat up immediately. Oh gosh, she had fallen asleep _and_ she was still out of water. She gulped and looked back down at Kentin who was still sleeping peacefully right next to her. Sighing she laid back down in his arms and nudged him gently.

"Hey...wake up c'mon." She whispered. Kentin moved slightly before opening up his eyes and staring at her. "I have to go back to the water now…" she continued.

"What? So soon?" He asked, still shaking off his sleep. "Can you stay for a little bit longer?"

She shook her head softly and smiled, "I had a lot of fun yesterday."

Kentin grinned at her, "Me too...hey wait I have something for you, oh shoot I totally forgot to give it to you!" He sat up, Maryanne following his movements quickly. She raised a curious eyebrow up at him as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small box, dented from the weight of his body. He blushed and handed it to her, "open it up." She nodded and carefully took the lid off of the box and gasped, inside was a leather necklace with a sterling silver heart attached to it. She flipped it over, on the back engraved on it read ' _I'll Never Forget You'._ She smiled and hugged Kentin tightly.

"It's beautiful, I can't thank you enough!"  
"There's no need too" He laughed, "Here let me put it on you." He took the necklace from her and gently put it on her. She turned back around and he grinned, blushing softly, "Well what do you know! It really suits you."

Maryanne smiled and looked down, silent.

"One more thing.." Kentin began, "One more gift I have for you." Before Maryanne could react Kentin gently grabbed her chin and raised her face back up so they were looking at each other. He leaned in, closing his eyes and lightly kissed her on the lips. She shut her eyes peacefully and smiled in the kiss as he pulled away.

She opened her eyes and stared back at him, blushing, she smiled and hugged him one last time. When she pulled away she knew she'd have to say goodbye, even if she didn't want too. Goodbyes were never something she enjoyed, they were too sad. Too permanent. She instead she waved at him and said, "Until next time."

He smiled back at her, "Until next time."

She got back into the ocean and swam off, not once looking back. There was no reason too, she gently grabbed her necklace. Wherever she would go he would be there, and she knew she would see him again...after all they didn't say goodbye.


End file.
